


Pure Lust

by gisyl



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisyl/pseuds/gisyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it is just Pure Lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Lust

Danny grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the locker. He looked in her eyes and saw something he never had seen in her eyes- pure lust, but Lindsay wasn’t going to let him get her that easy. She put her knee between Danny’s legs and slowly slid it upwards. His breath was growing faster and his eyes darkened, which made Lindsay smirk. She continued to slide her knee a little further up when Danny started to kiss her. First it was very light but it turned into a passionate kiss. Lindsay moaned and tried to get out of his grip but Danny wouldn’t let her go. Instead he tightened his grip and kissed her harder. He let his mouth travel to her ear and whispered: “we should get out of here,” Lindsay whispered a short yes. They walked out to Danny’s car and drove to his apartment. While going there Lindsay decided to tease Danny a little more. She laid her hand on his knee and slid it upwards to his groin. She rubbed it a little and felt him grow harder under her hands. Danny bit his lip and tried hard to concentrate on the road. He couldn’t help but moan a little.

Lindsay smiled a little and licked her lips. If anyone had told her that she could drive Danny Messer crazy with this sexual teasing she would have laughed but here she was doing exactly that and enjoying it. She decided to take it a little further and rubbed a little harder letting her hand rest on his thigh she gave him an innocent look and Danny couldn’t take it anymore.  
She was driving him crazy and he knew that he wanted her. Not wanting to look to eager he took a deep breath while looking for a parking spot. Luckily enough there was one nearby.  
Danny turned of the engine and looked to Lindsay. The pure lust was still there and her lips where slightly swollen. He pulled her to him and kissed her. He traced his tongue across her lips, seeking for permission to enter her mouth. Lindsay opened her lips a little and felt Danny’s tongue grasping her teeth lightly.

He pushed his chair backwards and pulled Lindsay on his lap. For a moment Lindsay was a little surprised but then started to giggle, seeing that she had to make some acrobatic moves to actually get on his lap. Her skirt crept up a little and when she wanted to pull it down again, Danny stopped her. Lindsay looked at him with a questioning look. He slid his hand underneath it and started to stroke her thighs. Heat was radiating from her body and while he slid his hands further to her crotch he could feel her starting to lose control. Lindsay started to unbutton his shirt and removed it from his shoulders as far as it could. She felt Danny’s hands sliding over her thighs and felt her control slipping with each stroke.

Danny left her thighs for a moment to push his shirt of his shoulders and pulled his undershirt over his head, revealing a toned chest. He pulled Lindsays shirt over her head.  
Underneath it she wore a lacey black bra, which caused Danny to whistle. Lindsay blushed a little and gave him a playful slap on his chest. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionate, while Lindsay was fumbling with his belt.. Danny shivered when her hands slid into his pants. Feeling her stroking him through his boxers was almost too much and he moaned.  
He grabbed her wrist to stop her, not wanting to come yet.

She smiled and tried to remove his pants and boxers. Danny helped her by lifting his hips.  
When Lindsay moved her hands to his erection, he stopped her. He grabbed her hands and laid them over his shoulder, and after that he wrapped his arms around to remove her bra.  
While doing that he kissed and sucked light on her earlobe and trailed down her neck.  
This time it was Lindsay turn to shiver. He made her feel so hot and horny

Danny made his way down to her right nipple and started to suck and bite lightly on it.  
Lindsay had moved her hands to his hair and grabbed it lightly. It felt so good. She tried to pull his head back up but he wouldn’t let her. Instead he moved his mouth to her left nipple giving it the same attention as the other one. Moving lower he could feel and hear Lindsay heartbeat going faster. He stopped at the waistband of her skirt but instead of removing it which Lindsay expected he moved a little slower and pulled it up.

Lindsay could feel herself getting wetter and hotter. She had never felt like this before and knew that it was all because of Danny. He looked her in the eyes and saw that the lust was there but mixed with something else. Something he knew he felt too: love, desire and lust.  
He wanted her and the way she looked at him he knew she wanted him too.

She lifted her hips and then her legs, so Danny could remove her panties.  
It made Lindsay giggle again, “This is crazy.” Danny had to laugh too.  
“Hmm, you’re pretty flexible.” His hands went under her skirt and he moved a finger across her slit. “Oh god, Danny.” Lindsay moaned. He pushed a finger inside her and started a slow rhythm. Lindsay grabbed his shoulders to hold herself steady and started to move. But Danny didn’t want to let her climax yet, so instead he stopped and moved his finger out of her.  
Lindsay bit her lip, she wanted Danny so much.

The heat of her body was too much and she wanted him inside her now. Almost impatiently she positioned herself above him. Danny grabbed her hips and pushed her on him

She could feel him getting inside of her and she moaned. It felt so good to her when he slowly she started to move. Her hands rested on his shoulders, digging her nails in them. Danny moaned, feeling her moving, her nails digging in his shoulders. Lindsay could feel a climax building up inside her and she started to move faster. He pulled her to him and kissed her, licking her lips for access. Biting her tongue and fighting for control.

They both moaned and Lindsay’s climaxed over her whole body, making her shiver and pant.  
Danny felt his own climax was coming and after a few more thrusts he went over the edge. Lindsay laid her head in the crook of his neck. She could feel Danny’s heartbeat and breathing slow down.

Danny felt Lindsay heartbeat and breath on his neck. It made him smile. He pulled her upwards to face him. “That was amazing.” He smiled at her and that made Lindsay blush.  
She leaned forwards and gave him a light kiss. They got dressed which was good for a few laughs from both of them and when they both sat in their seats again Danny turned his head to face Lindsay. “My place?” he asked. Lindsay nodded, knowing that they only just started.


End file.
